Raven
by Writing Is My Artx0
Summary: It's a story about a teenage girl who's going through some rough times in her life and she deals with it one way by cutting and pretty soon, she gets help after getting caught.


**_Raven _**

By: Lisa Freeland

Chapter one

It happens to some people, the ones that shouldn't belong. However, not everyone knows that it can happen to anyone. After rumor got out about me, life got weirder and people treated me worse than before. Its times like this I wish I could go back and stop myself. Or rather yet, run away. I just wish there was somewhere to run away to. But life's going to keep on changing for me, whether it's good or bad. I just wish I could go back to the beginning and start all over again…

I woke up this morning feeling crappy. I could just tell that it wasn't going to be a good day. I could hear my mom waking up and stumbling out of bed. I moved the covers off of me and got out of bed, heading over towards my closet. After a few minutes of deciding what to wear, I found something okay at last. It was a black long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved jacket that had a hood and the colors were navy-blue and white. Next was a navy-blue skirt that looked like it was falling apart over black fishnet nylons followed by long red and black socks that were stripped and combat boots.

I looked at my black hair, a total mess, and thought about what I could do with it. I then decided to put it half way up, after brushing it of course. After putting on black eyeliner under my blue eyes, I headed out of my room. The sun-light was just peeking through the clouds so my house was still kind of dark. I could see an outline of my mom coming towards me.

"Be sure you get ready for the bus this time Raven!" She said sound pretty pissed.

I just ignored her and headed towards the kitchen. _What to eat?_ I thought. I opened the fridge and groaned. Mom forgot to go shopping again. I slammed the door shut, but not too hard so this pot that mom got for a wedding present didn't fall and break. Hmm, mom being in love and getting married. That was and forever will be the only day she was truly happy. I went back to my room and shut the door, making sure mom doesn't see what I'm doing. After I turned on my ceiling light, I re-opened my closet door. I then went to my secret stash and got out a twenty-dollar bill. That seemed to be my daily routine. Getting up, no food is about so skipping breakfast, getting money for lunch because mom will forget and almost missing the bus.

"Raven, hurry your ass up! The bus is almost here!"

I shut my closet door, grabbed my black satchel that had studs and band patches on it, turned off the light and started to run out of the house. The sun was so close to being out. It was like a newborn opening its eyes. I started to run to the corner of my street as fast as I could. Some seventh graders were already there, talking in groups. They all grew quiet once I arrived. I could feel their eyes burning into me like fire. I walked over towards the 'Bus Sign' sign and leaned on it.

"What a freak." One of the girls whispered.

"Totally. Someone should tell her to go away, no one likes her." Another one replied back.

I felt like saying, "So who's going to tell me that?" Or, "If no one likes me, then why do I have friends?" Or better yet, "Why don't you shut up you stupid seventh graders! There are people who are a lot worse than me!" But no, I kept quiet and when the bus came, got on. I climb the steps to the bus, looking down. I hear my name and look up to see one of my best friends, Tara Johnson. I walk down the long isles to the last seat next to Tara. Tara was talking to some kid I didn't know. He had the "emo" haircut where a piece of his hair was over his eyes. His hair was the same color as his eyes, brown. His clothes were all black so I assumed people called him "gothic." His shirt had the movie, _The Crow_ on it. His pants I could tell were from Hop Topic. They were baggy with black chains and had a picture of a big white skull on it. I simply let her finish her conversation and got out my CD player. I turned it on and started to listen to Evanescence.

"Hey Raven!" Tara shouted, trying to get my attention.

"Hey Tara, what's up?"

"Nothing much. That homework assignment Mr. Rabbideau gave us was a killer!"

"I didn't think it was _that_ hard."

"Not for you. You're a great writer and besides, Mr. Rabbideau _loves_ you!"

"Shut up!" I said laughing.

The bus stops and picks up five kids. Three are eighth graders, one is a seventh grader and the last one is my other best friend since Pre-Kay. His name is Alex Thomas and he totally rocks my world. For every little bad thing that has happened to me, he's always the one to make a brighter-side to them. He's the only friend I can and forever will always trust with my secrets. Tara moves over to that kid with the "emo" hair while Alex comes and sits next to me.

"So, what's up with Ms. Raven Gray so far?" He asks, putting his arm around me like usual.

"Nothing but this CD player in my hand."

"What band?"

"Evanescence, wanna listen?"

"Sure."

I give him one of my wiry head-phones and press play. Once the music went on, we both started to play our air drums on our knees. We listened to the whole CD until the bus comes to a final stop. The little seventh graders that talked about me before the bus came, glanced back and rolled their eyes. Alex looked at them and made a face. They looked scared and then got off the bus in a hurry. Alex graded my hand to hurry me off of the bus. I could feel hands on my back pushing my forward. I looked behind me and saw that it was the kid with the hair. He kind of smiled at me so I smiled back. As I got off the bus, Alex let go of my hand and I kind of tripped. I would have fallen flat on my face it wasn't for that kid catching my hand.

"You okay?" He asked once I had both feet on the ground.

"Yeah, thanks."

After making sure I was alright, that kid with the hair walked on to catch up with Tara. Alex tried to push his way through the crowd of seventh and eighth graders, trying to get to me. I picked up my satchel and watched that kid walk away.

"Raven, are you alright?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, who's that kid walking with Tara?"

"The kid wearing all black?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that's Nick Schooley. He's in the eighth grade, why?"

"I was just wondering."

I started to walk towards the school entrance, keeping my eye on Nick. Alex was trying to talk to me but I wasn't listening. I arrive in the school and try to find Nick. Unfortunately, there were three hallways that lead to the school entrance so I couldn't find him. I gave a sigh and walked to the right, the Ninth Grade Territory, to my locker. Alex disappeared somewhere so I was left alone. I could feel the eyes and hear the snicker of popular kids looking and talking about me. I didn't car. Maybe if I was back in the seventh grade or the eighth grade, I would have cared. I got to my locker and started to get my things for first hour math.


End file.
